una vida de los dos
by Megumi Nakahara
Summary: (re subido) Nodame recibe una interezante declaracion de Chiaki que podria ser el inicio de todo
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Noda Megumi y estaba en su graduación del Conservatoire du París. Chiaki-senpai estaba allí , y la invitó a comer para decirle algo importante ; - _Espero que me diga que cocinara sopa miso y arroz_ -, pensaba ella, pues extrañaba aún Japón y le gustaba que el le cocinara ese tipo de comida, pero el se negaba.

Así pasó toda la ceremonia y un extraño viejo conocido se acercó a saludar - Milch - dijo ella algo asombrada por aquel rubio que venía del brazo con la mujer que siempre lo hacía llegar a tiempo a pesar de sus extravagancias.

-Y Elise- dijo una voz que todos conocían y que venia de detrás de Nodame, era Chiaki.-Chiaki -senpai - gritó una emocionada Nodame mientras de tiraba a montarse le encima, cómo siempre recibió un buen regaño de Chiaki y - Mukyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- grito luego del coscorrón que le dio Chiaki en la cabeza.

Luego Stresseman,cómo siempre, armó parranda pero se le aguaron las alegrías cuando Chiaki dijo - Bueno pues celebren ustedes,nosotros ya nos retiramos-y con la frente negra , pues el maestro siempre hacía lo mismo, tomó a Nodame fuertemente del brazo y se la llevó lejos de un largo silencio entre ellos hasta que en el auto Nodame preguntó- ¿ A dónde vamos senpai?, el sonrió y exclamó entre risas -¿No te lo dije ya?, vamos a ir a cenar- y Nodame hizo un puchero de niña de 5 años mientras confirmaba que sus deseos de ver a su senpai cocinando para ella no iba a ser hoy,-¿Por qué haces esa cara? ¿ Qué te pasa?- dijo el sintiéndose mal pues ella no era tan pataletosa cómo estaba ese día más bien se hacia la buena esposa y se ganaba un buen regaño.- Es que quería que senpai me cocinará y luego besarnos y luego, y luego, y luego,- y así siguió hasta que de su nariz salió un pequeño hilillo de sangre y Chiaki reaccionó-Pervertida ¿qué clase de cosas andas pensando?, definitivamente no sé que haré contigo y con mi vida atada a ti por siempre-, en ese momento dándose cuenta de su error se sonrojó y empezó a sentirse cada vez más nervioso y cuando volteo a mirar se dio cuenta de que...-Nodame despierta¿qué creíste mi auto, ¿una cama? - y Nodame qué ni se inmutaba empezó a hablar dormida abrazándose a sí misma- Ch...Chiaki...Chiaki..sen-pa-i , no hagas eso , destrozaras mi ropa, Chiaki , ¿qué?, ¿Qué dices?, ¿Quieres que te llame Shinichi?, esta bien , pero es penoso, ...- y Chiaki no sabia que hacer aquella escena no le dejaba más que pensar y lo que peor lo hacia sentir es que le gustaba la idea de que Nodame sólo soñara con el, y eso le dió esperanza y valor para hacer lo que tenía que hacer, pero en el restaurante; pues en ese mismo instante solo atinó a darle un coscorrón y ella despertó gritando- mukyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- y él supo que era ella.

Cuando llegaron al hotel los recibió el recepcionista que les dijo- Bienvenidos a 'la vie en roses' ¿qué les ofrezco? - Nodame hizo una cara de: ni idea de lo que dices mientras Chiaki decía:-Buenas noches, hemos venido por la reservacion a nombre de Shinichi Chiaki- el recepcionista le hizo una seña al mesero que los llevó a una sospechosa mesa que estaba bajo la luz de la luna de verano y las bellas estrellas francesas que contrastaban con la torre Eiffel, Nodame estaba impresionada y cuando el camarero se fue ella no pudo evitar decir- wow senpai esto es hermoso, no esperaba esto; pero, ¿por qué vinimos solos y no trajimos a Milch y a Tania, y a todos?, Chiaki enfureció y no pudo evitar decir- Bueno si quieres te quito el tormento y vete a tu cuchitril a comer lo que preparas quemado-Nodame arrepentida gritó- Mukyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa senpai no me abandones, no lo vuelvo a decir- y en eso se tiró a abrazarlo y esta vez en cambio de recibir un coscorrón recibió reciprocidad, impresionada por el gesto lo miró a los ojos y lo besó.Lo que había en ése beso era algo más que magia, pues cada vez se hacia más necesario estar más pegados, pero todo se arruinó cuando a la terraza privada llegaron las camareros con las órdenes específicas que el señor Chiaki les había dejado- _¿por qué no se demoraron más?, y yo que lo estaba disfrutando._- pensó entre su mal genio, pues su momento más esperado se había arruinada, sólo lo quedó decir -Muchas gracias, pueden retirarse- y con una venia todos desaparecieron de la terraza y otra vez quedaron unos sonrosados tórtolos.

Después de un rato Chiaki intentó romper el hielo , y preguntó- ¿Cómo te ha ido con los estudios?-y Nodame a lo bobo respondió-Bien, me han ofrecido trabajo en Alemania ,Italia,China y otros países, y estoy pensando que tal vez deba dejar Francia.- ante estas suposiciones Chiaki se adelantó a los hechos cómo siempre y se imaginó lo peor, un hombre de otro lugar tratando de tocar a SU Nodame, era impensable, y así el término gritando- ¡Quédate conmigo! ¡ No me dejes !- y ante este tipo de confesión Nodame sólo pudo decir- SI, esperaba a ver si te avispabas, eres un tanto lentito senpai- y así cómo así , Chiaki la tomó en sus brazos con necesidad y le susurró al oído - Cásate con migo-, Nodame estaba consternada no sabia que decir , pero luego se puso a pensar en una vida sin su senpai y se dió cuenta de todo el amor y pasión que guardable en ella, descubrió en un mili segundo que la vida sin su senpai no valía nada , que todos los sueños poco infantiles eran por su causa su todo se había vuelto el, y así le respondió: -si, por-supuesto que si, senpai TE AMO-y así en una ráfaga de sentimientos se besaron con necesidad, con furia y sus labios cómo una ráfaga de sentimientos se llenaron su dulce beso tierno e infantil, cómo un saludo, se había vuelto pasional, necesario y un tanto pasado para la situación , pero que más daba estaban solos, en una vista maravillosa , eran ellos contra el mundo, y de repente Nodame rompió el beso totalmente roja cómo un tomate, pues su senpai le sacó todo el aire. Todo flotaba era cómo estar en el agua, recordaba el agua salada y deseaba compartirla con su senpai, pensando en mitos de belleza y comparándolos con su actual experiencia , y luego su voz decía algo , pero no le oía ella sólo pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir que cómo una suave brisa de primavera le había movido el piso y había sacado su lado romántico, y si más ni más el shock fue demasiado estaba demasiado extasiada , se desmayó- Nodame, Nodame,- no dejaba de preguntar su fiel amante y futuro compañero, quien le quitaba el sueño , y aunque extasiado por la belleza de su querida, estaba preocupado. Pagó la cuenta del restaurante y se la llevó a su apartamento, la recostó en la cama y luego se tumbó a su lado, la observó y vio esos ojitos que lo traían loco hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Lo primero que vio al despertar fue la nuca de su querida, ella que quería ver ; la había escogido a ella entre todas y ella despertaría así por muchísimos años y en ese momento no pudo esperar más tenía que asegurarse que fuera Nodame, la giro y repentinamente la beso, la besó cómo si no hubiera un mañana , todo era escaso para ese momento solo el y ella unidos por algo más que un saludo . De repente ella despertó y se topo con la falta de aire entre él y ella y no pudo poner una cara de pervertida mientras tomó su cuello y lo acercó más,al despegarse por falta de aire ella dijo :-Senpai espera y guarda algo para después del matrimonio-Chiaki no podía creer lo que oía y así le dijo de manera gutural,-Mi vida, hoy te vienes a vivir con migo y mañana es la boda , le mandemos pasaportes y ticketes a tu familia y nos casamos mañana mismo-Nodame divertida con la actitud de su futuro esposo accedió , y esa tarde todo el reguero de Nodame estaba la mitad en la basura y la otra mitad en la casa de Chiaki, lo único y más importante que les quedaba ese día era invitar a los amigos a la boda y escoger el vestido.

Madame Seiko inmediatamente al saber la noticia fue por Nodame de inmediato y Chiaki fue con Stresseman por su vestido de novio, Nodame escogió un vestido entre blanco y rosa, con pequeñas flores bordadas y un bello listón que ataba su cabello un poco más largo , pues se lo había dejado crecer , y chiaki un típico smokin on cola de pinguino , por órdenes de Madame Seiko ,Nodame durmió en su casa y su familia quienes acababan de llegar se hospedarían allí , luego la luna de miel sería en un poblado cercano y veraniego y duraría un mes, ella había arreglado todo en sus trabajos con sus influencias, pero a Nodame y Chiaki el simple hecho de estar juntos les era suficiente


	2. Y todo comienza aqui

capitulo 2

Nodame se hallaba ansiosa y ,como de costumbre , tocaba el piano pero esta vez con un significado diferente; realmente se habia dado cuenta de todo lo vivido y nada mejor para hablar de esto que una sonata de piano.

Cuando llego a la mitad de esta pieza se dio cuenta de dos cosas , la primera, no se habia vestido y ,la segunda, el reloj de purigorota se habia detenido.

-mukyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritaba ella mientras intentaba arreglarse y vestirse rapidamente , pero como de costumbre sepinto peor que un mendigo payaso, gracias a Kami en ese momento llego madame Seiko a recogerla y la encontro de esta manera.

-Nodame que ha pasado?- dijo su sugra mientras veica como la caja del maquillage le habia atacado el rostro

-No ha quedado bien ?- prergunto Nodame poniendo la tipica cara de modelo sexy y pareciendo mounstruo de pelicula de terror.

- Querida me temo que no ha quedado del todo bien- y mientras entablaban una hermosa y tranquila conversacion acerca del futuro cercano todo fue bien.

Llegaron de milagro a tiempo a la iglesia, Shinichi la esperaba en el altar con cara de malas pulgas, si asi es Milch con sus "fiestas" de nuevo, pero al verla esa cara desaparecio para dejar ver al orgulloso futuro esposo .

-Por fin puedo encontrar sentido a lo que he visto en ella, o mas bien escuchado ; es mia y de nadie mas mia y solo mia.

Al llegar Nodame al altar su padre, como uno bueno que era, le juro que si hacia sufrir a su pequena se las veria con el y con toda la venganza que podria haber conocido.

La boda discurrio con toda la normalidad del caso , las tradiciones prevalecieronn en esta y asi llegaron a casa, a su propia casa donde seria su "nidito de amor" segun lo que habia dicho Nodame, totalmente cubiertos de arroz y champagne ; pero eso nunca importo por que por fin podian estar juntos, solos sin la intervencion de nadie y eso les gusto .

La noche era joven , un Shinichi hambriento hizo la cena y puso el cd que mas le gustaba , una sonata para piano dirijida por el maestro Viella y la orquesta de Paris, el no entendia come era que sus direcciones podianhacer magia pero lo respetaba demasiado.

Aunque no podia olvidar...

Flash Back

-Felicidades tio al fin te has decidido - decia un Mine que muy contento estaba acompanado por su esposa o como el le decia mi rubi brillante , eran bastante exitosos en el tema de musica ella viajaba bastante pues era la concertino de la filarmonica de Berlin, y Mine habia decidido ayudar a su padre con el restaurante y por supuesto su sueno seguia siendo volver la Rising star , la orquesta inmortal y al paso que iba va bastante bien.

kiyora de repente sintio un pequeno mareo , y eso alarmo en sobremanera a su esposo, - estas bien mi rubi, tienes algo necesitas algo el bebe eesta bien no puede ser estas en trabajo de parto no lo puedo creer esto no es posible un mdico una enfermera Santa Teresa ayudaaaaaaaaaaa- dijo y al final el que termino desmayado fue otro.

-Estas bien- pregunto Chiaki- si es solo que mi Mine es muy exagerado a veces- pero Chiaki al pensar encontrarse en la misma situacion intuyo que estaria en el mismo estado.

Una mirada de soslayo y vio lo que ahora le pertenecia era totalmente hermoso , imaginomillones desituaciones posibles,y luego la nube se rebento cuando el se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo absolutamente cursi y fijo nuevamente su mente en el mundo real.

-Nodame-channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn- grito un maestro conocido por pervertido - Milch- dijo ella un poco sorprendida y poco extranada , que te trae por aqui?- y entonces el maestro hizo una cara de esta chica es uns despistada,- tu me invitaste querida y he venido a darte mis mejores deseos-pero en ese momento cambio el modo de los ojos a unos persuasivos- pero Nodame-channnnn si Chiaki te llega a dejar en desgracia y sola no te preocupes que yo te llevare junto a miy seras mi nueva esposaaaaaaa-

Eso fue todo en ese preciso momento nu hubo mas que decir y estallo- Oiga viejo pervertido si cree que le voy a dejar a MI mujer asi como asi esta un poquito desubicado , vallase a comer rabanos y largese de aca- y en ese instante salio

corriendo con su ahora esposa abriendose camino por entre la gente y llegaron al automovil de Chiaki recien decorado segun la tradicion

Fin del Flash Back

-Ahhhhhhhhh maldito viejo pervertido me las va a pagar-y mientras decia esto vio que Nodame salia del bano y lo miraba - ya saliste?- pregunto y ella se le tiro por la espalda y lo abrazo como si no existiera un manana- el olor de sempai- y el discutio-soy tu esposo no deberias decirme sempai o Chiaki,- y sonrosandose a mas no poder dijo,- tal v...e...z... de...de...be...debe...deberias lla...lla...llamarme ...anata... o tal...tal...vez shinichi- ella lo volteo a ver y decidio rapidamente-creo que te dire... Shinichi-kun-

eso es todo por hoy , si odienme gomenasaid la proxima semana tal vez subo algo de lemmon nos vemos bye bye..


End file.
